LAS LLAMAS DE LO PERDIDO
by lenore4love
Summary: Giles de Rais alguna vez hizo una promesa, la de volver a encontrarse con la causante de que las llamas devoraran su humanidad. One/Shot


LAS LLAMAS DE LO PERDIDO

Giles de Rais miraba con algo parecido al desagrado desde la ventana del dormitorio a cierto grupo de conocidos.

Con su sobrenatural habilidad para andar flotando por los aires, se cruzaba de piernas y brazos en gestos que muchos denominarían como afeminados pero que a él le gustaba describir como elegantes. Con sus afilados ojos violeta fijaba su vista en cierto rubio neurótico que intentaba darle una reprimenda a la pareja de insoportables demonios que más que arrepentidos parecían realmente divertidos con las reacciones exageradas del joven humano.

Giles no pudo evitar torcer la boca y dar un chasquido desaprobatorio al ver cierto gesto en especial por parte del despreciable Dantalion… la manera en como miraba a William, como en medio de su acto de estar siendo ofendido e intentar irritar aún más al ojiverde se adivinaban otro tipo de intenciones tras sus ojos rojos; le molestaba… le irritaba… le enfermaba porque hasta cierto punto le recordaban a él mismo cuando con esos mismos ojos miraban también a una humana de cabellos rubios.

Acomodando su sombrero Giles decidió hacer una interrupción a esa molesta escena de amigos felices e irrumpió en el dormitorio acaparando con sus brazos a William a quien tomó desde atrás en un nada inocente abrazo.

-Hola hola~- dijo con voz cantarina haciendo al muchacho gritar y estremecerse por el desagradable contacto intentando zafarse.

-¡Giles ¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Suelta a William!- como era de esperarse el primero en saltar por el jovencito fue Dantalion sin embargo esta vez Giles supo disimular con maestría su repudio por este arranque de defensor.

-Eh… pero que malo eres ¿Por qué no me dejan jugar a mí también?- preguntó en un teatral y sobreactuado tono triste.

-Nadie está jugando ¡Suéltame!- exclamó William quien intentaba deshacerse del agarre de Giles quien sin esfuerzo alguno aún mantenía sus brazos rodeando el cuello frágil de Will disfrutando enormemente la cara enfadada que Dantalion estaba poniendo.

-¿Celoso?- le preguntó al pelinegro ignorando por completo las protestas y forcejeos del ojiverde mientras que Sitri también presente solo se limitaba a darle mordiditas a las galletas que llevaba en la mano sin prestar realmente atención a las bromas pesadas del otro demonio.

-¿Celoso de qué? No puedo celar a algo que ya sé que es mío- dijo el ojirrojo soltando risas triunfales por un hecho que solo él consideraba cierto.

-¿Podrías dejar de decir cosas que podrían malinterpretarse? Y por cierto, no soy tuyo ni de nadie- especificó William alzando una ceja con esos gestos solemnes que solía darse… prácticamente siempre.

Antes de que Dantalion pudiera recriminar por esto Giles echó a reír de nuevo con esas risitas amaneradas que a muchos molestaban. El demonio violeta entonces estrechó más el forzado abrazo a William pegando su mejilla fría a la del ojiverde pasando sus dedos enguantados por el rostro del muchacho que con cara de molestia intentaba separarse en vano.

-¿Es realmente tuyo?- preguntó Giles y esta vez su tono cambiaba, arrastraba las palabras y sus ojos violeta se tornaba fríos y más maliciosos que de costumbre.

-Dime Dantalion… ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que William estará a tu lado?... por mucho que guarde el alma de Solomon su cuerpo sigue siendo el de un triste humano- decía ahora pasando sus dedos por el cuello del chico que temblaba disgustado por la completa violación a su espacio personal. Los finos dedos del demonio llegaron hasta su pecho.

-Su corazón dejará de latir y su cuerpo se consumirá junto con su instantánea e inmunda vida… lo que para él son años enteros para nosotros es un parpadeo. Qué triste ¿No lo crees? Pero más triste me pareces tú intentado aferrarte a algo que se va a ir como arena entre los dedos- decía cruelmente Giles ganándose por ello una mirada rencorosa de William.

-¿Y me lo dice justo el tipo que se enamoró estúpidamente de una humana que terminó condenada? No me agrada escuchar ese tipo de provocaciones de alguien que fue así de imbécil- le respondió Dantalion cruzándose de brazos alzando un poco la frente viendo como extrañamente Giles se sonreía a medias.

-Por eso mismo te lo digo querido… porqué sé cómo se siente- contestó el de ojos violáceos agarrando de pronto por los hombros a Will para que este lo encarara bruscamente tomándolo después por la cara con mucha fuerza para que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

-Yo sé lo que es ver a ese ser amado ser devorado por el dolor hasta dar el último grito suplicante- una sonrisa extraña se posó en los labios de Giles mientras pegaba su frente a la de Will que intentó retroceder –Me encantaría escuchar tus gritos agonizantes William… no… mejor dicho, me encantaría escuchar los gritos agonizantes de Dantalion cuando se dé cuenta de que no importa cuánto te proclame como suyo jamás podrá retenerte por toda la eternidad- decía soltando risitas extrañas mirando de reojo al moreno que ya comenzaba a enfadarse.

-Dame un buen espectáculo Solomon, déjame ver si puedes matar de dolor al gran duque Dantalion, si puedes hacer que se arrodille rogando la piedad de alguien que no vendrá nunca a salvarlo. Déjame verte a ti siendo devorado por las llamas inclementes de tu propia mortalidad- le dijo hablándole en voz baja al oído al ojiverde que fruncía cada vez más su seño.

El muchacho ya no forcejaba y cuando Giles se despegó por fin de él; el demonio aún mantenía su rostro entre sus manos.

-Esperaré paciente si es que antes nadie viene a matarte para sacarte el alma y hace esto un poco más dramático. No importa, me encanta el drama- dijo finalmente con un tono de broma mandando un beso al aire y saliendo por fin de ahí de la misma manera en como entró dirigiéndose hasta la capilla del colegio.

Se sentó sobre la cúpula más alta, esa en donde una cruz se alzaba y miró con algo parecido al desprecio. Le dio un golpecito al símbolo con su dedo índice trayéndole recuerdos por mucho desagradables.

30 de mayo de 1431, el ultimo día en la vida de su amada guerrera, de su mujer caballero que había defendido a su nación y a Dios con todo su ser. Ahora aquella tarde sería ejecutada vulgarmente frente a una masa de ignorantes morbosos y sedientos de muerte deseosos por ver la vida de una chiquilla extinguirse lentamente a pesar de su valor y agallas que más de un hombre hubiese envidiado.

Su Juana moriría y él no podía hacer nada más que mirarla como un idiota incompetente e inútil, pero le había prometido que estaría con ella hasta el final, así como ella estuvo con él hasta el último de sus días como mujer libre.

Llegó a la Plaza del Viejo Mercado en Ruis donde ya todo estaba preparado para la ejecución, Giles se sintió nauseabundo al notar a toda la prole amontonándose para poder ocupar el mejor lugar, hasta lo más adelante para ver mejor. El entonces hombre y soldado intentó ignorarlos antes de que no pudiera contener las ganas de desenvainar su espada y cortarles a todos las gargantas como animales, pues solo eso eran.

Al fin la acusada llegó, siendo humillada por todo el que la veía, su cara parecía desesperada, ¿Quién no temía a la muerte y al dolor? Sus sentimientos y reacciones eran completamente comprensibles. Los guardias la amarraron entre forcejeos y suplicas, tras haber dicho las oraciones obligatorias su querida Juana dedicó algunas oraciones a sí misma, a las personas que pudo haber lastimado y por sobre todo a Dios a quien entregaba su vida.

El fuego se inició, tras unos minutos este ya era incontrolable.

Las llamas que ahora paseaban por el cuerpo de la joven hacían que Giles recordara las caricias que alguna vez se reprimió de entregarle a Juana, las lenguas de fuego recorrían sin pudor la piel de campesina armadurada al igual que su propia boca llegó a imaginar saborear cada uno de sus rincones, los labios que fueron suaves y dulces ahora se le antojaban secos y marchitos... como deseaba besarla para traerla así a la vida.

Maldijo a los ingleses, a su rey, a su ejército, a su religión hasta a su mismo Dios, pero sobre todo maldijo al fuego ya que este fue el último en poseer de manera descarada el cuerpo de su amor.

No hubo gritos, sabía bien que su preciada damisela no le daría tal placer a sus ejecutores ni siquiera al mismo fuego que en aquel momento bailaba y se regocijaba ultrajándola hasta lo más íntimo de su ser.

No pudo soportar más ver aquel espectáculo grotesco y lastimero, pero tenía que aguantar pues aquello no era ni una décima parte de los horrores que Juana y él habían visto en sus largas batallas… todas luchadas para la nación y para Dios.

-Juana ¿Y ahora de que te sirvieron todas esas peleas ganadas?- preguntó por lo bajo sin recibir una respuesta.

Al fin todo había acabado, no sabía si habían sido minutos u horas lo que importaba es que ella ya descansaba en paz, escoltada por los ángeles y por Dios que cruelmente se la había arrebatado.

Fue hacía las cenizas que ahora quedaban, trató de ignorar el hedor de la piel quemada y tomó un puñado de cenizas que no sabían si eran de la leña o el cuerpo de la joven rememorando sus últimos pensamientos.

¿Escoltada por los ángeles y por Dios? JA, ¡Pero qué gran burla era esa! ¡Qué estupidez monumental era aquella!

Giles comenzó a reír mientras gruesos lagrimones salían de sus ojos todavía humanos y de su corazón que guardaba pizcas de humanidad.

-¡Mira Juana! Mira a tu Dios dándote la espalda ¡¿Dónde está él ahora?! ¿Acaso está aquí otorgándote misericordia, fue piadoso hasta en tu último momento? ¡Contéstame mujer!... ¿En dónde está ese ser todo poderoso que ni a una chiquilla puede venir a salvar de una condena injusta? Te llamaron bruja por escucharle y él hizo oídos sordos a tus plegarias- decía ignorando las miradas de los vulgares pueblerinos a su alrededor que lo miraban atrapando fuertemente en su puño las cenizas que se escapaban de su agarre cayendo como granos de un reloj de arena.

Giles otra vez rió, rió tan fuerte y estruendosamente que casi pudo acallar el grito agonizante de su propio corazón que a su vez también era consumido por las mismas llamas que acababan de llevarse a la rubia.

Extendió su mano y abrió su puño dejando caer el poco polvo negruzco que era alzado por el viento y esparcido por las calles francesas, volaba alto y se perdía entre las nubes.

-¿Y ahora me dirás que te tiene en su santa gloria? El muy hipócrita te resguarda y te cobija con su manto divino- otra media sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en sus labios mientras miraba al cielo entrecerrando sus ojos para que el sol no le lastimara las retinas.

-Pues veamos si también viene por mí, si no es invocado por los ruegos entonces lo invocaré con insultos… solo espera Juana… nos volveremos a encontrar-

Giles salió repentinamente de sus recuerdos mientras miraba el cielo azul y entrecerraba sus ojos por el intenso sol de la mañana, sentado sobre la cruz que alguna vez escupió soltaba un suspiro cansino recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano fijando sus ojos ahora sobre el patio del colegio en donde veía a William Twinning argumentando con su buen amigo Isaac.

-Solo espera Juana- repitió como en aquel fatídico día y su sonrisa se amplió.

/

**Amo a Giles, amo su enamoramiento con Juana y es mi personaje favorito de todo Makai Ouji así que no me perdonaría no dedicarle algo. Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer.**


End file.
